2040 U.S. Presidential election (President Clinton II)
The 2040 U.S. Presidential election is scheduled on November 7th 2040. Incumbent President Jon Huntsman is ineligible to seek a new term due to term limits in the Twenty-second amendment to the United States Constitution. This election is between the Republican candidate Ben Quayle and the Democratic candidate Joseph Patrick Kennedy III. Republican Presidential Primaries: Candidates: *Ben Quayle, Governor of Indiana from 2021 to 2029, U.S. Representative from Arizona from 2011 to 2013, 2032 presidential candidate (Nominee) ''' *Bobby Jindal, U.S. Senator from Louisiana since 2021, Governor of Louisiana from 2007 to 2015, 2020 Vice-Presidential nominee *Tagg Romney, U.S. Senator from of Utah since 2018 *Rand Paul, U.S. Senator from Kentucky since 2011 *Scott Walker, Governor of Wisconsin from 2011 to 2019, 2024 presidential candidate, 2032 presidential candidate The Republican race is between Ben Quayle, former Governor of Indiana and son of former Vice-President Dan Quayle, Scott Walker, former Governor of Wisconsin, Rand Paul, Senator from Kentucky, Bobby Jindal, Senator of Louisiana and Tagg Romney, businessman, Senator of Utah and son of the 2012 GOP nominee Mitt Romney. There is 2300 delegates to be chosen. To win the Republican Presidential nomination, a candidate must win 1150 delegates. During the primaries, Bobby Jindal puts foward his good handling of the Hurricane Gustav in Louisiana in 2008. He says this handling is the kind of thing to do against any threat against America. Ben Quayle puts foward the record of the George H. W. Bush's administration's (which his father Dan belonged to as Vice-President of the United States from 1989 to 1993) to attract more votes. He also attacked Bobby Jindal for being the running mate of a losing presidential candidate in 2020. That strategy helped him winning the Republican nomination. He selects Scott Walker as his running mate. The Republican National Convention is set in Charlotte, North Carolina. '''Results Ben Quayle - 1509 delegates, 28 states + D.C., 52 % of the popular vote Bobby Jindal - 342 delegates, 15 states, 24 % of the popular vote Tagg Romney - 278 delegates, 6 states, 15 % of the popular vote Rand Paul - 171 delegates, 2 states, 9 % of the popular vote Democratic Presidential Primaries: Candidates: *Joseph Patrick Kennedy III, U.S. Senator from Massachusetts since 2031, U.S. Representative from Massachusetts from 2013 to 2031, grandnephew of John F. Kennedy (Nominee) *Malia Obama, U.S. Senator from Hawaï since 2035 *Joaquin Castro, U.S. Representative from Texas since 2013 The Democratic race looks to be a war of political dynasties between Kennedys, Castros and Obamas. Joseph Patrick Kennedy III eventually secures the Democratic nomination. He selects Malia Obama, daughter of former President Barack Obama, as his running mate. Results Joseph Patrick Kennedy III - 2512 delegates, 36 states + D.C., 57 % of the popular vote Malia Obama - 1019 delegates, 9 states, 23 % of the popular vote Joaquin Castro - 593 delegates, 6 states, 20 % of the popular vote Campaign The polls gave advantage to Kennedy between June and August. As he did during the primaries, Kennedy runs on the John F. Kennedy's presidential record and promises to use the same policies as his granduncle. Ben Quayle runs record of the George H. W. Bush's administration's (which his father Dan belonged to as Vice-President of the United States from 1989 to 1993). Most of the Catholics, Afro-Americans and Hispanics are in favor of Kennedy. The election is scheduled on November 7th 2040. Joseph P. Kennedy III is elected President of the United States, defeating Ben Quayle, by winning 309 great electors, 25 states and 50 % of the popular vote against 229 great electors, 26 states and 47 % of the popular vote for Quayle. He's inaugurated as the 48th President of the United States on January 20th 2041. Malia Obama becomes his Vice-President. Category:Scenario: President Clinton II